The Stars Fall for You
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Fiction for World-at-Peace. Danny has been dating Nocturne for a while, and can't help but think on the relationship and how it started, and where he wants it to go in the future. And hopefully that future can be real soon. Rated M for adult situations.


Geez, I've been taking my sweet time with this. I owe this fan fiction to a wonderful writer on Deviant Art called World-at-Peace. She won a contest for a Valentine's fan fiction she wrote. I know, that holiday was only almost half a year ago. Between extensions, delays on judging, and everything else going on, I figured it was time to lock my door, not let anything else distract me, and write the poor thing the fic I promised. Her and about four other people that I owe something to. Oi vey.

Well, she asked for Nocturne/Danny, admittedly a pairing I have no experience in, but I will do my best. Of course, with my work, it's going to be a bit naughty at the end, so if you don't want to read that, you have a forewarning.

The Stars Fall for You

Amity Park had plenty of beautiful spots in it's town. When the ghosts weren't attacking, it really was a nice place to live, just as all the Hallmark wannabe billboard signs said it was. Despite it being a thriving city, there was still natural spots that was very quaint and quiet, places that Sam loved to no end, and believed needed to be much more of.

Danny liked them, sort of. He'd rather be inside on most days though, appreciating the awesome graphics of the new game than a lake of water or a patch of forest in their park. He wasn't quiet the type to just sit on a hill, resting against the bark of a single tree and be watching the night sky.

Only for the fact that he was doing that at this very moment.

It wasn't quite dark outside, dusk still sneaking out slowly. The sky wasn't black yet, but a dark violet with just the faintest of pinks and oranges tracing along the edge where the sky met the ground, the sun not gone, but very close to setting and getting it's sleep.

Danny chuckled at his own thoughts. He guessed even he could be poetic at times, though he supposed a certain someone had been having an influence on him lately.

He stretched a bit before settling back down, raising an eyebrow when his back did not meet the wood of the tree, but instead a warm, silky soft surface. He wasn't surprised though. Instead, he only chuckled again. Speak of the devil and he would appear.

"Is something funny, ghost child?" a deep voice whispered in his ear. He only smirked and snuggled back into the warmth, pleased when arms wrapped around him and held him closer.

"I was just thinking about you, and then you showed up," he responded.

"Well, we did agree to meet here beforehand," Nocturne teased, nuzzling his neck.

Danny made a noise that was somewhere between the sigh and moan, enjoying the affection a whole lot.

He supposed it was only natural. They were only just past their first month, still in the phase were just the littlest touches made him crazy. It didn't help that his seventeen year-old-body was especially receptive, or that he knew exactly what Nocturne could do with those lips brushing over his sensitive neck.

They had never had sex, technically, but that did not mean that Danny did not want it. He never knew exactly why Nocturne had decided he wanted him, but he had been very persuasive. Night after night Danny had dreamed of the naughtiest things, sweaty and panting, moaning out for more. He didn't even worry about being the one taken, figuring it was only his tired brain doing harmless fantasizing. In fact, he had really kinda liked it. He'd had wet dreams before, but never as intense or as satisfying. He'd not seen Nocturne at first, the one giving him pleasure always blocked away in darkness, but the second he had allowed Danny to see him in his dreams, it had not taken him long to figure out at night his mind wasn't entirely his own, being manipulated from an outside source.

It had scared him at first. He fought against it, trying to stay awake or push Nocturne off of him as he dreamed. But coaxing touches and soothing words had soon wore him down and within a few weeks he had been just as eager to go to bed as he had before when he thought his 'lover' was just a figment of his imagination.

Ever since that point, he was always happy to see Nocturne when he was awake. He loved the dreams, so hot and passionate, but with each passing night he found himself craving it for real more and more.

And yet, even though their relationship should have been about nothing but sex, it really wasn't. Nocturne loved simple and quiet moments, especially with Danny curled up around him. So often they would meet and just pass the time away with simple conversation. It was actually quite normal for a relationship considering what they both were.

Danny sighed again and laid his the side of his head against Nocturne's chest, his cheek resting comfortably right where his heart would be if he were still alive.

"Sam and Tucker are beginning to wonder if I have a secret I'm not telling them," he murmured. "They keep wondering why I'm not available to hang out as much as I should be."

"Oh?" Nocturne asked. "And what have you told them?"

"Nothing yet," he confessed. "I don't know how they'd take it. I mean, you did try to make us all sleep for the rest of eternity, but that was years ago, and you never bothered us again."

"Well, it was a foolish sort of plan to begin with," the ghost of sleep admitted. "Of course, it was hardly such a long time ago. Surely your friends would still remember."

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "Think I should tell them?"

"That is entirely up to you," Nocturne informed him, stroking his chest softly as he kissed the top of his head. "No doubt they will be surprised, but I doubt they would not be happy for you. True friends are rare, and you are very lucky to have two of them. I think they know how lucky they are to have you as well."

Danny smiled and the reassurance.

"Thanks," he said. "I really appreciate… well, you."

It was Nocturne's turn to chuckle softly. Danny blushed a bit, knowing he wasn't too good with his words when he was trying to express himself romantically. Still, Nocturne never acted as if it bothered to him. In fact, he had a sneaking suspicion that the older ghost liked how lame he sounded when trying to talk about this sort of stuff. He probably thought it was cute.

"Oh, ghost child," Nocturne said, "you are a real treat. I love that about you."

"Yeah, well I love you too," he said, letting the moment of embarrassment go.

"Look," he breathed in his ear suddenly, making Danny glance up. While they had been talking, the rest of dusk had slipped away, leaving the night to become pitch black, save for the stars in the sky. A suddenly streak of white light passed over the sky, lasting only for a moment before fading away to nothing. Another shot past, and another, and another.

"Doesn't it look beautiful?" Nocturne asked. "Truly a moment two lovers should share."

"Yeah," Danny admitted quietly. He had seen one once before on Paulina's birthday, and he had to admit, he was kind of lucky to see another one so soon. He certainly had to admit, the company he had this time was pretty good, not that when he had seen it with Sam and Tucker it had been any less magnificent, but with the one he loved, it was just… better somehow. Like it meant more to him, was more calming.

"Shall you make a wish?" he was asked.

"I had better not," Danny said with a chuckle. "I mean, I kinda learned my lesson about those a while back with Desiree."

"Oh, I think it would be safe this time," Nocturne purred in his ear.

Danny's eyebrow's shot up, not only from the sinful tone whispering at him, but the hand that had been stroking his chest was now slipping lower and lower, at his waist now. He shivered as a single long finger moved over his belt, making him nearly buck.

"N-Nocturne," he gasped. "Here? Now?"

"Oh yes," Nocturne replied huskily. "It's time. Shall I behead you, my little flower?"

Danny would have snorted at the line he thought was corny as hell if he weren't too busy moaning. The finger had traveled lower, adding a bit more pressure and Danny was getting undeniably hard. Nocturne could say whatever he wanted, but he was getting much too distracted to notice.

Danny didn't even try to fight when his shirt was pulled from his body, lifting his arms to help even. Cold air touched his skin, making him shiver as his nipples became hard. He was already panting, wondering if this would be as good as his dreams. But something was telling him that it wouldn't be. It was going to be much, much better.

His pants and gasp were the only thing that filled the air, the rest of the world becoming suddenly quiet around them. He moaned and twisted a bit, the finger back on him, only this time a full palm was rubbing against his jeans. It was harsh and kind at the same time, so much pressure and friction. He knew Nocturne. He wanted to dominate him, to take him totally as he begged for it.

Danny was in no way above begging.

"Oh, oh Nocturne," he moaned. He reached up and his arms wrapped up behind him, around the ghost's neck, pulling his head closer. He was not disappointed when a soft tongue slid over the back of his throat, leaving a wet trail that he was much more aware of in the cold of the night. "Mmmm. Yes. Oh yes. Nocturne, please. Please I can't wait."

"You want this," he whispered. It wasn't a question, but Danny nodded anyway, like a meek little kitten. His cheeks were a faint pink, feeling as if he were drunk. Suddenly everything just felt so good, like his stomach was full of pure heat.

"Yes," he groaned. "I want it. I've wanted it ever since the first night."

"Shall I make your dreams come true then?"

Danny could only cry out as he was suddenly squeezed, nodding his head frantically and practically humping the hand playing with him. No, there was no practically about it, he realized as he blushed. When had he started moving his hips like that?

"I think we should get you in a bit more… receptive position," Nocturne informed him, his free hand on one of the boy's forearms so he would not unwrap from him. He could only guess he liked the contact. Danny knew he sure did.

Before he knew it, he was hoisted up on his knees, no longer sitting against Nocturne, but instead the ghost holding him up and pressed against his back. Large hands rested on his pants, undoing the belt and zipper before pulling it down to his bent knees, along with his boxers. The teenager was now fully exposed to the night, his member hard and sticking straight out as if proud. Danny had never felt so embarrassed and turned on in his whole life.

He should have known he would not be left be for long though. He gasped out loud as tendrils of the ghost's slowly snuck over his skin, stroking and teasing him. They played with his stomach, running over his thighs, two even playing with his nipples. Twisting a bit, he wasn't trying to get away from it, yet couldn't take the treatment either. He was already so turned on, and now Nocturne was only trying to make it worse. Crying out when his sack was tickled, he rubbed his bottom against the other.

"Please!" he cried out. "Oh god, please! I can't take it! It's too much."

"Shh," the voice hissed in his ear. "Patience. I only want to learn your body."

Danny was practically sobbing now, his body being assaulted with ungodly pleasure. It was as some tentacled thing was playing with him, curling around him smoothly, stroking and tickling him. His virgin body reacted just the way it was suppose to too. He was frantically moving his hips back and forth, rubbing against the warm silken heat. The friction was the only thing that was letting him not lose control, something to focus on.

"You're practically presenting yourself to me," Nocturne said smugly. Danny could almost see the smirk on his purple lips, even if he was behind him and hidden from view.

"This feels so good," he groaned out. "Oh god, yes! Nocturne, do it! Fuck me. Oh, fuck me please. I want you inside of me right now!"

It seemed to amuse the ghost how he could get the child to beg, because Danny heard a small laugh behind him. His head was tilted up and he was forced to look at the night sky, the meteor shower in full effect now. It was highly exotic, his first time making love in scenery like this. It made him wonder if this were just a dream too. He shuddered a bit. That would be too cruel.

He nearly jumped when something slithered up close to his mouth. Blushing deeply, he realized it was stroking his lips, asking for entrance. Danny could only moan before he gave in, sucking happily after it had pushed inside. He could feel the pulse inside his mouth, like a heartbeat. He imagined something slightly different pulsing just like that and rubbed against Nocturne harder, definitely ready.

Hands parted his cheeks and something pressed against his hole, wet and slimy. He groaned and sucked hard, realizing Nocturne must have prepared himself when distracting him. It pushed in, slithering around and he would have screamed if not for the tendril in his mouth. As it was, all he managed was a muffled soft of gasp. It felt a bit odd, but much too good to want it to stop. For some reason, he felt no pain, only a slight stretch that was easing away quickly. Nocturne certainly knew what he was doing, taking his time to make Danny enjoy every second of it.

It pushed in deeper and Danny flushed, this time really screaming, even with his mouth full. His eyes watered as he was prodded in a place that he didn't even knew he had. If he had been aware of the spot, he would have been touching it every day. He humped back against Nocturne, wanting the pressure back.

"Calm down, ghost child, or you won't last," Nocturne instructed him, though Danny could barely concentrate on the words. "Not that I wouldn't still take you, spent or not. Pushing you down into the grass and ravaging you while you can barely move might be enjoyable, but I have a feeling you would appreciate this more."

Writhing, he only gave a blocked sound of disappointment as the tendril left him, only to nearly squeal as it was replaced with something much more stiff and solid. His mouth was drooling, saliva slipping from his lips as his mouth moved up on and down on his lover, pretending it was what was pushing ever so gently inside of him now. It was bigger and it made him wince a bit, but he knew what was coming now, and it was worth enduring this for something that he somehow knew would make him scream and cry in pleasure.

Inch after inch pushed inside of him, making him wonder how he was handling something so big. He couldn't believe it fit, yet he was so very happy it did. Finally, he could feel Nocturne's hips against him and knew he had taken it all. Squirming, he wanted the ghost to move, to fuck him like he had begged for and been promised.

The tendrils began moving faster, vigorously rubbing and teasing him. He was losing his mind before Nocturne suddenly pulled out and slammed into him. He was sure his scream could be heard all the way into town, whether his mouth was full or not.

Danny could barely tell what was going on, something touching different parts of his body so fast he couldn't concentrate. All he was really aware of was the fire dancing across his skin, making him moan and squirm and suck, like some animal in heat. Nothing in his mind could formulate a single thought that wasn't about sex, and he was perfectly content with that.

Nocturne meanwhile was riding him hard and fast. His prostrate was getting jabbed so many times he thought he was going to die. It was too much for him, yet he would never forgive Nocturne if he were to stop now.

Multiple tendrils wrapped around his member, rubbing and twisting around it. Danny could feel tears running down his cheek by this point, knowing he was going to come if this continued. He was being debased and taken outside, rutted into like he was a meek little animal, but it was the most loving thing he had ever felt.

"I love you, ghost child," Nocturne breathed against his neck. "Never forget that."

It was if someone had just sent a million volts through his body. He had never had such a powerful orgasm before, spraying all over the grass. He blushed at how much there was before realizing he was still being thrust into. He gave a moan, unable to believe his lover was still going. He couldn't count how many thrusts he endured before a hot thick liquid filled him, but he was pleased none the less by how long it had lasted. He panted and licked softly at the tendril as it left his mouth. It wiggled a bit as I waving goodbye, but he had to wonder if he was just imaging that.

"That was so fucking good," he moaned. "Oh god, that was… just awesome."

"I'm glad you approved," Nocturne replied, bending him over to that's Danny's face was resting on the grass, luckily far from the spot he had come over. "Because we're not finished."

"Again?" he asked breathlessly. "So soon."

"Of course," he answered him. "After all, isn't it what you wished for."

Danny only moaned and let the soft stroking all over his body continue. Nocturne was right about his wish after all.

End

Well, I hope that this was worth the wait. It was everything that was asked for. Shooting stars, Nocturne/Danny, and lovely smex. Okay, the smex wasn't required, but I wanted to anyway. Sue me.

Heh. Please review to let me know what you thought of it. Thanks.


End file.
